1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid and/or dry ingredient dispensing capsule that is inserted into the neck or throat of a bottle or into the cap. The capsule stores liquid and/or dry substances which can be rapidly dispensed into the bottle by manual activation when desired and thereafter readily consumed by the user. The capsule may be pre-mounted in the bottle at the factory after the bottle itself is partially filled with a liquid or used with an existing bottle. A conventional bottle cap is used to seal the bottle contents, including the capsule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many foods, drugs, cosmetics, adhesives, polishes, cleansers, dyes and other substances are frequently supplied in liquid, powder or crystal form and do not retain their stability, strength and effectiveness for long after they have been mixed in solution or suspension. This incompatibility after mixing therefore mandates that the product be utilized relatively soon after mixture to prevent deterioration, discoloration, interactions and the like. It is also important that admixtures of various ingredients be done under conditions wherein a measured amount of one ingredient is added to a measured amount of the other chemical to insure that proper results are obtained.
Another concern involves merchandising of certain products, where it is frequently desirable to supply two companion products to the consumer in a single package. Thus, many products are, by their very nature, required to be used by the consumer shortly after their manufacture as they lose certain desirable characteristics with a short period of time, yet the product can be stored for extended periods of time if one ingredient is maintained separate from the other. In such case, the two ingredients may be mixed together to form the desired product shortly before use. In marketing such goods, it obviously is desirable that both ingredients be sold as part of the same package. From an aesthetic as well as a handling standpoint, it is desirable that but a single package be utilized for maintaining such compounds separated.
The use of conventional liquid containers such as plastic bottles for carrying water, juices, power drinks and other desirable liquids for human consumption is quite well known. There are, however, several non-active and active substances such as activated oxygen, vitamins, minerals, herbs, nutrients and flavors that would be desirable to be added to liquids such as water, juices or other beverages to give the consumer added benefits, particularly those useful for the health of the consumer. Many of the substances, however, that provide additional benefits when mixed into another liquid have short shelf lives, discolor, interact or degrade quickly when combined with liquids or other substances. Therefore, many beverages are currently sold without the added beneficial ingredients.
In a practical way of providing such desired results, containers have been provided having two compartments in which two ingredients may be stored separately until it is desired to mix them, at which time it is possible to establish communication between the compartments so that the separated ingredients may move from one compartment to the other.
It is known in the art to provide dispensers containing a concentrate of soluble materials to a fixed quantity of solute, usually water, for dispensing. Thus, the prior art teaches containers for beverages wherein the interior of the container is divided into a compartment having a basic ingredient and a compartment which can be ruptured so as to mix, within the container the basic ingredient and some form of modifier, diluent or flavoring. The basic reason for this prior art container is to provide the mixing action at the time of consumption since prior mixing would have adverse effects. The basic ingredient is often not suitable for consumption by itself and requires mixing with a diluent/modifier prior to consumption.
Prior art intra-container mixing prior to use was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,222 to Steigerwald comprising an open threaded container containing a liquid, a powder containing releasable receptacle sealed with foil which is cut by a cutting mandrel during screwing of the receptacle onto the container. Unlike the present invention, the Steigerwald arrangement situates a powder containing receptacle on top of rather than within the container and utilizes a cutting means rather than a two-part sealed plunger means to confine then discharge the receptacle contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,126 to Guild discloses a baby bottle fluid mixing system comprising a pre-stored powdered substance confined within a first upper container screw disposed atop a second lower container separated by an internal stemmed disk sealed in a snap fit arrangement at the aperture between the bottles, which descends into the lower bottle after removal from the aperture for use. The present invention discloses a capsule body insertable in but not screwed onto a liquid containing bottle and further comprises two sealable plugs or closures rather than one snap fit plug and a disposable, non-reusable interior mounted capsule versus top threaded reusable upper container for pre-stored dry or liquid.
Another such device for separate storage and subsequent mixing of two products was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,142 to DiPalma which comprised a first ingredient container, a second ingredient dispenser compartment plunger arrangement with a weakened wall region inserted within and separated from the container, a removable container closure connected to the plunger and a plunger projection for engagement which ruptures the weakened wall region to release the second ingredient into the first ingredient container. Unlike the present invention, DiPalma""s singular sealing means is the reservoir for the second ingredient and fails to create upon activation an orifice for immediate dispensing of the mixed products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,644 to Gueret discloses a container separately storing, then mixing and dispensing two products in which a first liquid containing bottle is separated by a movable wall from a second reservoir containing powder. Force applied to a cylindrical piston in the direction toward the dispensing orifice of the container cuts the seal between the two reservoirs, thereby facilitating the combination and mixing of the two products within the first reservoir of the container. The Gueret apparatus differs from all embodiments of the present invention in that the piston is an integral portion of the slideable base which is snapably attached to the bottle and when compressed with external manual pressure breaks the seals, pushing the contents up into the bottom portion of the liquid-containing bottle thereby accomplishing the mixing of the two products and simultaneously reducing the exterior dimensions of the bottle. The present invention dispenses the dry product without a piston or slideable base integrated within the bottle nor does the overall size of the bottle change during use.
Another separate storage and dispensing device was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,927 to Morane which comprised bottle for liquid having at its neck a leak proof envelope separately storing and enclosing additional product, with a slidable push button perforator in the cap on the bottle neck which opens the envelope to discharge the envelope contents into the liquid in the bottle, thereafter being dispensed through a duct in the cap rather than passing through the perforated center cap area as is the case with the present invention. Morane is also not a two plug system as is the present invention.
The present invention provides a liquid and/or dry ingredients containing capsule that is inserted within the neck or throat of a liquid container, such as a bottle of water, and includes a dispenser. The capsule materials are completely sealed within the capsule body, and remain separated from the liquid in the bottle until the exact moment of usage, which is determined by the consumer by manually dispensing the capsule material (powder or liquid). The capsule can also be conveniently mounted in the throat of the bottle or within/under a standard prior art pull-up liquid dispenser cap without interfering with the sealing of the bottle itself in its normal capping operation. Thus, active ingredients, e.g. activated oxygen, vitamins, herbs, nutrients, or other substances having a short activity life when added to a is particular liquid can now be safely and sealably stored in a capsule until time for use and can be subsequently added to the desired liquid, thereby ensuring that the shelf life and time of activity of the materials are not jeopardized even though they are housed within the liquid container.
The present invention also offers the advantage that it does not require significant modification of bottle caps or existing bottles. In fact, it can be inserted into existing bottles without interfering with the sealability of the conventional bottle and bottle cap.
None of the above prior art taken either alone or in combination, describes, suggests or renders obvious the instant invention as claimed.
A dispensing capsule for containing a liquid and/or powder materials having substantially a cylindrical liquid impervious body, sized in diameter to fit within the inside diameter of a bottle neck, said capsule having a top circular opening and a bottom circular opening.
The device includes a first disk-shaped plug, sized to sealably fit in said top opening of said capsule body and a second circular disk-shaped plug sized to fit sealably in the bottom opening of said capsule.
The first and second sealable plugs are connected together axially by an elongated shaft that is rigid and has an end portion extending beyond the first and second plugs.
The purpose of the elongated shaft and its extended end portion is to allow the consumer to depress the end of the elongated shaft which, with sufficient force, will cause the plugs which are sealed to the top and bottom openings of the capsule body to be forced away or displaced from the openings of the top and bottom. This will allow any liquid and/or dry contents within the capsule body to be immediately dispensed into the liquid bottle.
In one embodiment, the diameter of the upper disk shaped plug is different from the diameter of the bottom shaped plug. The bottom plug typically will have a larger diameter to allow more liquid or dry contents to be dispensed from the capsule immediately into the bottle and also allows the upper plug to fall through the lower opening into the container. However, the lower plug is larger in diameter than the upper plug so that the entire upper and lower plug and shaft cannot be consumed or retrieved from the bottle, even though the contents of the bottle are empty because the plug will not fit through the upper opening in the capsule body.
In an alternate embodiment, the upper plug diameter could be larger than the lower plug diameter which would prevent the entire plug mechanism from being received into the bottle itself and would allow the plug to be removed by the consumer once the seals are broken and the contents of the capsule emptied into the bottle prior to actually drinking the liquid in the bottle.
In another embodiment, the upper disk shaped plug could be the same diameter as the lower disk shape plug.
Although the plugs have been described as disk-shaped and circular, a variety of different shaped plugs could be used to accomplish the objective of the invention.
To operate the invention, the capsule containing a desired liquid and/or dry ingredients to be dispensed into a liquid in a bottle is inserted into the neck of a bottle containing liquid, typically at the factory, and a conventional bottle cap is added to the bottle. The entire contents of the bottle are then sealed. At the factory, the capsule has been filled with the desired liquid and/or dry ingredients. The plugs are sealed watertight so that the ingredients inside the capsule is contained and cannot drip or fall into the liquid in the bottle once the capsule is inserted in place and so the liquid in the bottle cannot seep into the capsule. At the time the consumer desires to drink the liquid in the bottle, the consumer would remove the bottle cap in the conventional way, and depress the elongated shaft, tearing the first and second plugs away from their seals, creating an opening which allows the contents of the capsule to be dispensed immediately into the liquid in the bottle. As can be seen, the chemical activity life is not effected whatsoever since the consumer is ready to drink the materials in the bottle once mixed. The consumer is then able to pour the mixture from the bottle into a receptacle or may drink directly from the bottle while the plug mechanism stays within the bottle itself or is removed manually by the consumer.
Another embodiment discloses a capsule body which further includes at least a third plug situated and spaced horizontally between said first and second plugs, and further including a means connected to said third plug for disengaging the seal of said third plug and further including said third plug in a first mode sealed to said capsule body. The diameters of all said plugs are preferably equal in diameter, however, the diameters could vary based on the overall shape of said capsule.
Yet another embodiment discloses a capsule, impervious to liquid, for insertion within a prior art pull-up liquid dispenser cap, that contains liquid and/or dry material to be subsequently dispensed into a bottle. The pull-up dispenser cap contains a top opening with a nipple utilized for drinking and a bottom opening larger than the top opening and having a displaceable bottom sealing closure engaging said bottom opening in first position during storage phase which prevents any liquid or dry material from escaping from the capsule body. An elongated plunger located within said cap extends vertically downward and engages and displaces the bottom closure of said capsule body into a second position during utility phase allowing the contents within said capsule body to be dispensed into the bottle when desired.
Another embodiment discloses a capsule, for insertion into a bottleneck, that contains liquid and/or dry materials to be subsequently dispensed into a bottle which includes a first, second, and third plugs. The first plug fits inside said capsule top opening, said second plug fits inside said capsule bottom opening, said third plug is positioned between the first and second plugs and extends in a planar direction within and horizontally bifurcating said capsule body. The first, second and third plugs in a first mode are sealed to said capsule body preventing any liquid or dry materials from escaping from the capsule body. There is a means connected to said first plug and said second plug for disengaging the seal of said first plug and said second plug which allows the material therein to be dispensed from said capsule body into a bottle when desired. The means for such disengagement may be such as to pierce the second plug. The second closure can also be fitted onto or within said capsule bottom opening. The first closure may be circular and disk shaped and of smaller diameter and of greater thickness than the said second closure which may be membranous or circular and disc shaped. The first closure can snapably fit inside of and seal the top opening of the capsule.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the capsule containing a liquid or powder includes a hollow, rigid, preferably plastic cylinder, sized in diameter to fit within the neck of a conventional hand-held liquid container or bottle and including an upper annular lip that projects radially from its central axis. The purpose of the extended peripheral lip is to support the capsule across the top of the bottle neck opening so that the capsule does not fall into the bottle. A secondary purpose of the lip is that the lip includes a plurality of apertures which will allow the liquid in the bottle to be poured out of the neck of the bottle when the capsule has been activated.
The capsule also includes a second element in the form of a plunger that includes a cylinder closed at one end by an end face. Disposed within the plunger cylinder are two separated plunging elements that are semi-circular in cross section and tapered from two central plunger stems. The taper is a smooth contour on both plunger element sides so that on each plunger element there is a central rigid, elongated stem that forms the central rib of the actual plunging element itself. The plunger element walls taper from the stem on each side outwardly and curvedly.
The capsule includes at its base portion a sealed liquid-proof membrane, such as aluminum foil, plastic, or any other type of sealing membrane, that can be unsealed and opened by the activity of the plunger elements. The sealing member is adhesively connected to the base perimeter of the cylindrical housing. The liquid or powder to be dispensed is disposed within the capsule cylindrical housing and within the plunging element. The body of the plunger element has an outside diameter that allows the plunger element to fit snugly inside the container capsule cylindrical housing so that the plunger element can be moved manually relative to the outside housing by depressing the plunger element with the operator""s thumb. The capsule base is covered with the sealing member so that whatever material, dry or liquid, contained therein cannot escape until the plunger is depressed, separating the sealing member from the capsule base perimeter, except at two critical points. The capsule also includes a top sealing member, such as aluminum foil, plastic, or the like, that is adhesively attached as a thin, liquid-proof member around the capsule top also so that material cannot escape.
The capsule is inserted in the neck of a bottle. At the time one desires to dispense the powder or liquid contained in the capsule, the cap of the bottle is removed and the top sealing member is physically removed by hand from around the lip of the upper capsule body. Once the upper sealing member has been removed, the user will then depress the plunging element downwardly, which causes the plunging element on both sides to engage the bottom seal and to slowly (against the periphery of each plunging element) separate most of the bottom sealing element from the capsule body along the base, allowing the capsule material to be dispensed into the bottle by gravity. Note that the sealing element continues to be attached to the base of the capsule at two points so that the sealing member does not fall into the liquid. Thus, the sealing element is actually opened in two halves along each side of the capsule base, but remains connected to the capsule base at two points at 180 degrees across from each other.
It is an object of this invention to provide an insertable capsule that includes active ingredients that can be readily dispensed into a liquid container at a desired time, thus not interfering with the shelf life or physical/chemical integrity of the ingredients to be combined.
It is an object of this invention to provide a liquid and/or dry ingredient bearing receptacle that includes a dispenser to allow consumers to dispense the liquid or powder into the liquid bearing bottle at any time, the capsule being housed within the liquid containing bottle in a sealed condition.
Still another object of this invention is to provide for sanitary release of the desired ingredients from the capsule into a liquid-containing bottle at a time selected by the consumer, without pre-mixing.